


On a Starry Night

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Free day, Lapidot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: Lapis and Peridot go on a night flight together.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	On a Starry Night

Out on the rooftop of a barn in the countryside, two Gems, one blue and one green, sat next to each other. Both of them were talking about the night sky and pointing up at the stars shining above.

“…I never imagined doing anything like this on Earth.” continued Peridot. “Ooh, I wonder if there’ll be any shooting stars out. We can always look for them on these kinds of nights.”

As Lapis listened to her barn mate, an idea flashed in her mind. It appeared to be a lovely time for flying tonight. And maybe if… The blue Gem stood up and looked at her partner. Peridot gave the blue Gem a curious look.

“If you’d like, Peridot, I could fly us up for a closer look.” Lapis suggested while shyly placing her hand on her arm.

Peridot’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-really?” she stammered. “O-of course I would! I mean, wow, thanks!”

Lapis blushed, but smiled warmly and extended a hand to the technician. The green Gem took it and smiled back at her, starry-eyed. “I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean I have flown with my limb enhancers, but to fly with you…” Peridot’s voice was unusually quiet.

Lapis helped her partner to grip her shoulders and summoned her water wings. The blue Gem braced herself for the flight.

“You holding on tight?” Lapis asked.

“Yes.” murmured Peridot, star-eyed.

Lapis snort-laughed at Peridot’s tone. “Okay.” She lifted off into the air and felt her partner grip her shoulders tightly. The countryside began to drop down below them as Lapis flew higher in the air. The blue Gem felt a gentle breeze flow through her hair.

Far above the shadowy landscape, Lapis Lazuli felt the air rushing past her. A feeling of peace washed over her as she flapped her water wings to keep aloft. Far in the distance, she could see the line of the sea and the trees in view, merging together in a haze. She looked over her shoulder to see Peridot looking up in awe at the night sky.

“The view’s beautiful up here, isn’t it?” Lapis asked softly, breaking the silence.

“Wow,” Peridot said, with awe in her voice. “I never imagined what the capacity of flight felt like until now. Being able to do this with you feels… amazing.”

Lapis felt a deeper blush form on her cheeks and turned away to hide her feelings. “I’m glad.” Peridot wasn’t usually at a loss for words. And there was something in Peridot’s voice that made love well up inside her for the green Gem.

Peridot suddenly gasped, throwing the blue Gem out of her thoughts. “Lapis, look! A shooting star!” The airborne Gem looked up to see a star casting a bright line of light across the sky. “Quick, let’s both make a wish!” the technician finished.

~~~

When their home came back into sight, the light from the horizon had long disappeared. Lapis spiraled down gracefully a little way from the barn. She felt the technician slide down her shoulders and the blue Gem turned to face her.

Before either of them could say a word, barking interrupted the moment and the two Gems turned to look. Pumpkin was racing from the entrance of the barn, wagging her tail. She slowed down as she neared them and stopped to yawn. Her tail began flagging to the ground.

“Oh, Pumpkin.” Peridot lightly scolded, picking her up. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now? You know you shouldn’t be up this late.”

Pumpkin only gave a soft protest as her eyes began to droop, cuddling into Peridot’s arms.

Lapis glanced at Peridot and vice versa. “We should bring her back inside. She’s falling asleep.” The blue Gem said.

By the time they entered the barn, Pumpkin was already snoring softly. Peridot walked over to a bale of hay in the corner and softly put her onto it.

Lapis watched her with a smile, then felt tiredness began to wash over her. The blue Gem allowed her wings to withdraw and walked over to the hammock and the green Gem followed suit.

“Wow, thanks, Lapis, for that flight,” Peridot whispered as the two Gems lay down together on the hammock. “That was amazing, what we saw tonight.”

“Anytime, Peridot.” Lapis whispered back. The blue Gem hugged her partner as the smaller Gem cuddled into her arms. Together, the two of them slowly fell asleep as the night continued on.


End file.
